fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Age Deluxe: Brain Training on your Nintendo Switch!
Brain Age Deluxe: Brain Training on your Nintendo Switch! (or みんなの脳トレ in Japanese) is an entertainment puzzle video game inspired by Dr. Ryuta Kawashima's work in the neurosciences. Unlike the prior Brain Age games, It was released in North America, and was later released in Asian countries, Europe, Australia, and South Korea. The game retains it's format of featuring a variety of activities including stroop tests and mathematical questions. Some are from past games from the series while some are brand new. These activities are all designed to help keep certain parts of the brain active. Though it still utilizes the touch screen, the game does not support the microphone. But it supports Joy-Con motion controls. Story The main brain trainer of the game, Dr. Blushy, was tired of being a doctor whose job is only to throw pills to viruses to kill them, and wanted to study the human body as a whole. But he did't know when to start and decided to take a look at Dr. Ryuta Kawashima's work in the neurosciences, and found out that solving simple math problems rapidly and reading out aloud uses a lot of areas of the brain, and then suddenly thought of the Numberblocks and the Alphablocks. So he teleported to Numberland, which the story was taking place. One and Two are talking about how peacful their recent days are, but their dialogues are interrupted by Dr. Blushy. Dr. Blushy then explains everything mentioned above, and how he discovered Brain Age to train his brain before he went into the video game world. He then shows his pal, Four to One and Two, and then proceeds to use 3 randomly selected brain training activities (disincluding Devilish Training activities) to test the player's Brain Age. After the Official Brain Age Test, a familiar voice was heard, which belongs to Wattson, Dr. Ryuta Kawashima's partner in Body and Brain Connection . After Dr. Blushy made friends with Wattson, the player is led to the main menu. Gameplay Classic game modes, such as Brain Age Check, Brain Training and Sudoku have all made a return to the game. Brain Age Check Unlike the first two Brain Age games, the game picks 3 brain training activities (disincluding Devilish Training activities) to test the player's Brain Age, similar to the format in Body and Brain Connection. This will explain why the activities from Brain Age Check in the past games are directly playable in the Brain Training game mode. At the end of the Brain Age Check, the game reports on the players "brain age", a theoretical assessment of the age of the player's brain. The higher the brain age, the worse the player performed. The game still uses the system which lowest possible age is 20, according to Kawashima's theory that the brain stops developing at 20. One major difference is that the result screens will have a 50% chance of making Fake-outs. In a Fake-out, a false age will be shown, and then Four will screech at the wrong digit. The digit will then fall, and the right digit will drop, forming the correct Brain Age. Brain Training The Training mode still allows the player to play a variety of puzzles. Once the player completes at least one puzzle, Dr. Blushy awards him or her with a stamp, which he places on the current date. If the player places at least three puzzles, the stamp will expand in size. After accumulating a certain number of stamps, Dr. Blushy will award him or her with a new puzzle, difficulty mode, or additional feature under the Options menu. Each puzzle can be played as many times as the player likes, although only the first play-through of the day will count in the graph for that puzzle. Instead of using vehicle metaphors, Players will be ranked with a letter (S-E). If the player's time or score in Brain Age Check or Training is high enough, it will appear on one or both of the Top Three. The Top Three shown is the player's own top three attempts at a puzzle, while he or she can also compare the top three with those of other saved players. A new function estimates a player's Brain Age by looking into the results in a single game. List of returning puzzles The following is a list of games which said games have returned from past Brain Age games IN THEIR ORIGINAL FORMS (I.E. NO RULES OR GAMEPLAY HAS BEEN ALTERED IN THESE GAMES). Devilish mode off *'Calculations x 20' *'Calculations x 100' *'Low to High ' *'Syllable Count ' *'Head Count ' *'Triangle Math' *'Number Cruncher' *'Connect Maze' *'Sign Finder' *'Piano Player' *'Word Scramble' *'Memory Sprint' *'Word Blend' *'Calendar Count' *'Math Recall' *'Clock Spin' *'Block Count' *'Word Attack (Normal and Space)' *'Sum Totaled (Normal and Battle)' *'By the Numbers' *'Block Head' *'Worldwide Solitare' *'Peg Solitare' *'5x5 Memory' *'Rock, Paper, Scissors' *'Serial Subtraction' *'Symbol Match' *'Math Recall' *'High Number' Devilish mode on *'Devilish Calculations' *'Devilish Pairs' *'Devilish Mice' *'Devilish Shapes' *'Devilish Blocks' *'Devilish Cups' List of new puzzles Games below are completely new, from Body and Brain Connection, or returning games with altered rules. Devilish mode off *'Change Maker: '''The game is the same. But the currency is more simple and clear. ($500, $100, $50, $20, $10, $5, $2, $1, $0.5, $0.2, $0.1) *'Cooking Panic: To start, there will be four timers with different readings. Stop the timer every time it reaches 00:00. *'''What's The Time? (Two Joy-Cons required) : Point the Circle Pads in the right position of the clock to match the time! *'Train of Thought (Two Joy-Cons required): '''Trains come out from the left. Your job is to lead the trains to the right tunnels. But multitasks must be done... *'Number Finder:' A number in an equation is missing! What number is it!? *'Mario and Luigi (Two Joy-cons required): Not the RPG. Mario in the left area needs to dodge the Goombas, while Luigi in the right area needs to collect coins. *'''Reading Aloud: After every page of a given news excerpt, you will be asked a multiple choice question. If you answer it wrongly, you will get a 1 min penalty! Finish as quick as you can while trying to answer as many correct answers as you can! *'Listening Calculations: '''Answer 20 questions like Calculations x 20, but you have to listen to the calculations. 'Try doing this with your eyes closed......' *'Spot the difference: 3 pairs of pictures contains 3 differences. Find them as fast as possible! If you tap the wrong place, you will get a 20 second penalty! *'''Bombs Away!!!: Who left bombs in this room!? Quick, gid rid of the bomb that will explode first or we're toast. *'Mario's Adventure:' Pick the side which has the most coins or the least enemies. *'Bigger or Smaller?:' Point your Circle pad to the smaller side. Devilish mode on *'Devilish Bowling: '''Remember which pins got knocked down and tap the white circles to blacken the circles representing the pins! *'Devilish Counting':Numberblobs will jump into a numbered area. Memorize how many Numberblobs are there and answer 1-backs and 2-backs, etc! *'Devilish Words: You will be given a word every question. Remember the words and spell them out again. *'''Devilish Listening: Instead of being like Devilish Calculations, it is now based on Devilish Words! What is Devilish Mode? If you want to try Devilish Training, you have to turn on Devilish Mode by pressing R/ZR. Turn back to normal training (aka turning off Devilish Mode) by pressing R/ZR again. (You can also do this by tapping on the slider.) Sudoku Sudoku is back after Concentration Training! As always, this features more than 100 puzzles across three different modes – Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced. Sudoku involves a 9×9 grid with numbers in every square. Some of these numbers are visible, while others are not. The objective is to fill in the hidden numbers using the visible numbers as hints. Each row, column, and 3×3 grid has nine squares in it, and each must contain each number in the range from 1 to 9. Main Characters *One: One single red block, but also sometimes a solid "one-block". She is a cube. She resembles a cyclops, due to her one eye, unlike the other Numberblocks. She is sweet, fun-loving, curious, bubbly, friendly, and clever. Sometimes she feels self-conscious about only being a single block. She also loves finding things that there are one of. Voiced by Elizabeth "Beth" Chalmers *Two: Two orange blocks. He wears purple glasses and two sparkling orange dancing shoes. He is very kind and smart, and is One's best friend who loves helping her make pairs, like shoes and socks. Voiced by Marcellus "Marcel" McCalla *Four: A creature who is shaped like a number four. His most favourite subjeect is arthimetics and is a friend of Dr. Blushy. Though being the main host of ''Battle for BFDI ''makes him grumpy, he still enjoys his newfound job of being a brain trainer. Voiced by Michael Huang *Dr. Blushy: As he is in a Nintendo Switch, he is in his Blue Shy Guy Form. He is the main Brain Trainer of the game. *Wattson: A lightbulb-shaped character which once helped Dr. Ryuta Kawashima to train other's brains. Online Play Everything acts like Brain Age Test, but it is a multiplayer experience. Results are only shown at the end of the session. As always, a Nintendo Switch Online Account is needed to enjoy this experience. Trivia #This is the first Brain Age game which features a story. #This is also the first time the Numberblocks and the Alphablocks appears in Asia. #This is the first game which Dr. Ryuta Kawashima is absent. #On the cover of Dr. Blushy's copy of Dr. Kawashima's Book <>, he puts a memo paper writing "Idol No. 1" and an arrow pointing on Dr. Kawashima's name. This shows Blushy's love towards the Brain Age series. #This is the first time a character from an online animated series got into an official Nintendo game.